The next Sanchez
by TheForgottensTime
Summary: Young Diego sat in the black dust of the forgotten."I never wanted this!I just-i just want to go home!"his tears came out glowing nolo kneeled down next to his descendant. "Hey,You can do this.You didn't fit in as a Hernandez because you were told you at's not you.But you fit in with the Sanchez and we are telling you now,Diego,you can."Diego smiIed.I am a Sanchez..
1. Chapter 1

**sorry if words are deleted or misplaced.**

(Diego POV)

I sat in the kitchen with my family for Christmas...and I did not like it!

Hey,I'm Diego Hernandez,I'm 13 and I have one older brother and one little sister. My brother,Rupert,is 14 and my little sister,Laura is 9. My mom and dad are divorced and I live with my else?OH! I never learned Spanish because my dad is a prick and didn't want my Mom's family (Sanchez) to teach me! And I'm the middle and the one child out of the three of us that none of the Hernandez family knows anything about!

I am not like the Hernandez's! I take after the Sanchez side.I have black hair from my dad and for some reason this long Elvis Presley looking curl that,for some reason,refuses to be combed down! Like I said Sanchez, I don't know them,but I did NOT inherit that from dad so...yeah Sanchez side.

Here's the difference between me and my Family!

Me: loves music,Latino,rock,oldies... Music that has to do with a physical instrument.

Hernandez: likes rap about sex,weed and murder. All done on computers.

Me: is unable to grow a mustache.

Hernandez: new born boy _already_ has a mustache!

Hernandez: can bench-press 300 pounds like 3.

Me:...not so much.

Hernandez: all have been arrested and hate cops.

Me: been arrested once and was respective.

AND NOW FOR THE TWO BIGGEST DIFFERENCES!

Hernandez: LOVES SPORTS AND BEER!

me:LOVES ARTS AND MUSIC!

Hernandez: HERNANDEZ FIGHTS!

me:DIEGO WRITES!

Remember that.

"Diego," my Tia started I looked up suprised!.Is this a Christmas Miracle?A Hernandez is talking to me?

I got my hopes up too high that I should've!"Are you going any sports soon?"she ..scratch TOO HIGH!I slouched in my chair. "No,Tia,but I'm in Mariachi at school!We've been to 3 concerts and won them all!...you know the ones none of you went to." I began my sour mood.

I felt Dad kick me under the table."Watch your mouth,punk!"he warned.

"Oh, do you play?" She !Now I'm getting scared!

"The guitar!" I answered, I was so happy!Finally,I can talk about something worth talking about!The Tia Vanessa crushed my dreams into one million pieces.

"Oh really,which one is that?" What?My eyelids dropped halfway and I was back in my mood.

"The guitar! You know! The giant eight with the strings!?" I strummed the looked like she got it now.

"OH!Well,it must be tiring for you to hold it up to your chin all the time!"

"Thats a-" I stopped myself before I got kicked again.I sighed"Yep,that it."

"I'm done,dad.I'm...going upstairs."_I excused myself.

Tia called me back." Oh it's Christmas eve,you can open your gift!"she said standing up and pulling out was super big!Another looked like a movie collection. Only 2?

I read the tag on the biggest.I knew it wasn't mine,but I just wanted to check._To Rupert_

Go was always the favorite.I read the next one._to Laura._

Okay Rupert opened his he got an autographed Spalding basketball by Tim Duncan. opened her gift.I felt a strum of anger and jealously run thru me!A fire HD! I began to walk away."Hey!Where you going!"

I went back to the table and received a little box. And a 25$ googleplay card."Thank you!"I had to be greatful.I atleast got something, I reminded myself.

As I opened the box,I expected a gold or silver chain,but instead I found a blue Timex watch. I looked at her a smiled."Thanks Tia!"I gave her a hug and made my way to my soon as I closed the door I felt tears swell my eyes.

My fingers twitched for my I left it my moms for the I grabbed my mariachi guitar and strummed a chord.I sighed letting one tear 's all that was need.I didn't need to cry an ocean.I don't like sports so they didn't get me ball,they know I like the internet, but the fire went to Laura...after she is only 9 and already has a smart-tablet.

"Its okay." I told myself."Now I can tell time."

"And now I can...buy stuff." I took a deep breath and set my guitar down."Its fair that its not fair."i convinced myself.

"What am I doing?I don't belong here!Hernandez isn't my crowd!Sanchez isn't either!I'm me be me." I whispered.

_(In the cave of souls)_

Manolo paced back and forward not know what to say to he had seen his decendent go let out a frustrated and Maria watched him finally he growled out loud.

"IS THAT HOW MY GRANDSON IS BEING TREATED BY HIS FAMILY!" he shouted at the candlemaker.

Candlemaker shrugged "Hey man,you asked to see what was going on and I showed you!"

"When it me and MY cousins we would all get ONE of something we wanted!SO THAT NONE OF US GOT JEALOUS IF ONE GOT MORE!" Manolo threw his hands up."But the technology, they have now makes things harder to balance,Theres ,like,always something better!"he said quietly.

Maria put her hand on her husbands shoulder."Its okay, he's greatful."she smiled and uncrossed his arms.

"We've been watching over him for a while..." Joaquin said.

Manolo looked back at the book.

"That boy is a Sanchez... Look at that hair!" Joaquin laughed.

"He will understand that very soon." Maria smiled.

Manolo looked at the picture of Diego.

"Sí...he will..."

** to come.**


	2. Chapter 2 deal

**Sorry if words are misplaced or deleted. I hate it when that shit happens. Sorry,but it ticks me off!**

Diego observed his new watch carefully,not moving from his on his bed his knees were brought to his chest and his wrist rested on saw the minutes pass by and yet the seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like of waiting for something to this point he didn't care what,the cat in the hat could show up or a tornado could take him to Oz,as long as it took him away from _this._Being a Hernandez was all fight and nothing else.

The young man left his door open and soon realized he shouldn't could hear all the praise that was going to his bbrother and being 9 his sister was asleep by now.

"You know,Rupert,you can get a scholarship from sports!" His dad exclaimed.

The rest of his family agreed and went on to tell him how incredible his athleticism is.

_Pft!So what!What can running around a field do?Get you to the other side!_

Diego rolled hisneys and walked to close the door,but something stopped him.

"Yeah,and Diego won't. But he will and thats only _if _he graduates." Rupert 's ear perked.

He opened his door again and crept to the stairs,he stayed hidden.

Dad:Yeah,I worry about him he does is press keys and strum on strings.

Diego felt his heart sink to the knew they didn't really like his interests,but hearing his dad worry about crushed him.

_What?He worries?Okay,my grades aren't Straight A's and I'm not in any advanced classes like Rupert but does he have to worry?_

His eyes stung with hot tears.

"Yeah,To be honest,that boy was a turned out great and I thought the second would be too,but you can't have not every Hernandez deserves to be a Hernandez."His father said in a low voice.

Diego licked his lips and walked slowly to his livid as he was Diego couldn't see himself slamming the door,then they would've known he heard,then again that could be for the then Diego already closed the door.

He tried calming himself by "pressing keys" and "strumming strings", but that only reminded him off his failure as a Hernandez and a boy found himself violently strumming his set it down before he busted a string.

Diego wiped his tears away and accidentally sobbed out hid his face in his pillow and screamed.

He lifted his head and rubbed hishead,his hair was messy and his eyes were red and puffy from his his face in his hands." Why can't things be different?I want to be anything but a !Dead would work. "He sighed,his voice low and raspy.

"Really?yYou think dead could do it?But it would say "Diego Hernandez" on your headstone."A deep voice said behind hit the floor as he turned around. His heart pounded in his ears as a tar,feathery devil looked upon him.

Diego closed his eyes and prayed for this monster to go felt it move infront of him.

"Oh please," Xibalba scoffed,"pray all you want,child,I am not going anywhere."his tone sounded...unimpressed.

Diego opened his eyes didn't have an evil,demonic voice like Diego thought.

"W-what...are you?" He asked almost to a whisper.

"Not a demon.A ,The ruler of the land of the forgotten."

"Are you here to kill me?"

"No,I'm here to toture your soul and feast upon your flesh!" Xibalba said as his teeth grew felt his chest tighten,but he stood up to the god.

"Then do it!Go ahead!No one is gonna stop you!No one is gonna remember me or even notice I'm gone!DO IT!" He demanded.

Diego awaited horrid torchure,but was led off even more confused when he heard the Xibalba laugh.

"I wish I could do that,but what I'm really here for is a deal.I help you find your place and possibly help you become accepted and you give me your worth a lot !ore than you think.

Diego thought about it." No deal,but I will let you kill me."he god smirked."And why should I do that?So you can see if anyone notices?"

"I didn't say that,in fact,I said the exact opposite." Diego said.

Xibalba scowled."Fine,but what if they do care?"

"What?"

"I mean if they worry about you,that means that have to care about you."

Diego wasn't having it." ,I'm not Hernandez,Xibalba."

"How about a Sanchez?"

" ,don't be stupid,if you already know so much about me,you would know I don't know any of them." Diego scoffed.

"Listen boy,I'm giving you a you find your place as a Sanchez,I'll give you your life back and as a Sanchez,but if you dont and the Hernandezes forget about you after your funeralfuneral,you will be mine and sent to the land of the forgotten."

Diego thought about was about to decline again,but he heard laughter eyes averted to the for the back to Xibalba.

I'lI be accepted into a family and I get my life back?Deal."

The god grinned shaped his heard a hiss and eerything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 try Sanchez,then

**sorry if words get misplaced or you,because you have nothing better to do,right is your time passer.**

When Diego opened his eyes,he felt didn't feel the need to breathe and he was lying on the grass in front of the thickest tree he'd ever looked up at the candles on top of the tree.

The young man was pulled from his thoughts by a welcome.

"Welcome to the Land of-oh...children,this century is so cruel." The horse rider shook his head." Name?"

Diego man was a skeleton! He looked at his own hands and saw they were bone!He...really was was just a dream! Right?He wasn't really dead!And he Never really made a deal with a god,right?

"Young man?What's your name?"

Diego snapped out of his trance."my name?My name is Diego."he answered. The rider gestured for a last name.

"Full name?"

"Well,that's what...that's what I'm trying to figure out." He thought about it."Diego Hernandez? "The boy didn't sound too sure of himself.

The man went thru his list carefully." Hernandez?Well,there isn't a Diego Hernandez."

Diego looked up at the man in shock. "SANCHEZ!" Diego cleared his throat."Is there a Diego Sanchez,then?"


End file.
